User blog:Dudiho/Purpose for Cartoon Network Enterprises
Did you know that Warner Bros. Consumer Products used to be the merchandising licensor of Cartoon Network characters, series and brand? It wasn't until 2005 that Cartoon Network decided to establish their own merchandising division. Whereas Warner Bros. Consumer Products continues licensing the classic Hanna-Barbera material such as The Flintstones, Scooby-Doo and Yogi Bear, Cartoon Network Enterprises exclusively licenses their own original library consisting of the likes of The Powerpuff Girls, Adventure Time, Regular Show, Codename: Kids Next Door, Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, etc. Both Cartoon Network and Warner Bros. continue sharing merchandising licensing of the CN Originals internationally. When I found out that Cartoon Network Enterprises also licenses LazyTown, the BRB Internacional catalog and the LEGO brand, I thought that, alongside their own original in-house library, CNE could also own a huge variety of intellectual property catalogs, character brands and licensing rights for numerous third-party properties just like how Dreamworks Animation established Dreamworks Classics for this same purpose. This is my fan-list of catalogs, character brands and licensing rights that Cartoon Network would dearly acquire for their library based on my thoughts: Catalogs *Dark Horse Entertainment catalog (The Mask, Hellboy, Beasts of Burden, Timecop, BPRD, Sin City, Tank Girl, Boris the Bear, etc.) *Archie Comics catalog (Archie Andrews, Betty & Veronica, Jughead, Sabrina the Teenage Witch and Josie and the Pussycats) *Van Beuren catalog (Molly Moo-Cow, Parrotville, Toonerville Trolley, Dick and Larry) *Hal Seeger catalog (Batfink, Milton the Monster, The Fearless Fly) *The Jim Henson Company catalog (The Dark Crystal, Labyrinth, Fraggle Rock, The Storyteller, Farscape, Dog City, etc.) *DIC Entertainment catalog (Inspector Gadget, Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats, Dennis the Menace, The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, Madeline, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sabrina: The Animated Series, Liberty's Kids, Super Duper Sumos, Strawberry Shortcake, Trollz, Sailor Moon, Saint Seiya, Speed Racer X) *Saban catalog (Chaotic, Power Rangers, Masked Rider, VR Troopers, Beetleborgs, The Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog, Digimon, Dragon Ball Z, Cubix, Shinzo, Mon Cole Knights, Flint the Time Detective, Button Nose) *Viz Media catalog (Bleach, Bakuman, Blue Dragon, Death Note, Doraemon, Hunter x Hunter, Inuyasha, Ranma 1/2, Hikaru no Go, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Nana, Naruto, Pokémon, One-Punch Man, Tiger & Bunny, Vampire Knight, Corrector Yui, Hamtaro, Maison Ikkoku, Megaman, Mirmo Zibang, Video Girl Ai, Zoids, Zatch Bell!, etc''.) *Funimation catalog (''Ultimate Muscle, Fullmetal Alchemist, D.Gray-man, Crayon Shin-chan, Attack on Titan, Akira, Afro Samurai, Black Cat, Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040, Case Closed, Chobits, Chrono Crusade, Claymore, Code Geass, Cowboy Bebop, Devil May Cry, One Piece, El Cazador de la Bruja, Eureka Seven, Fairy Tail, FLCL, Full Metal Panic!, Ghost in the Shell, .hack, Haruhi Suzumiya, Hellsing, Hello Kitty, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Jing: King of Bandits, Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kaleido Star, Lucky Star, Lupin the Third, Love Hina, Ouran High School Host Club, Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, Ragnarok the Animation, Rurouni Kenshin, Samurai Champloo, Samurai 7, Sengoku Basara, Serial Experiment Lain, Slam Dunk, Slayers, Soul Eater, Speed Racer, Tales series, the Evangelion movies, Tenchi Muyo, Yu Yu Hakusho, WildC.A.T.S., Wtich Hunter Robin, Wolf Children, Summer Wars, etc.) Character brands *''Garfield'' *''Bucky O'Hare'' *''Cadillacs and Dinosaurs'' *''Sam & Max'' *''The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings'' *''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger'' and Blade Kitten Licensing rights *''Peanuts'' *''Samurai Pizza Cats'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' *''The Tick'' *''Godzilla'' *''Ultraman'' *King Features Syndicate catalog (Popeye the Sailor, Betty Boop, The Phantom, Mandrake, Beetle Bailey, Flash Gordon, Blondie and Dagwood, Jungle Jim, The Captain and the Kids, etc.) *SEGA catalog (Sonic the Hedgehog, Samba de Amigo, Nights into Dreams, Billy Hatcher, Bayonetta, Sakura Wars, Phantasy Star, etc.) *RareWare catalog (Conker, Perfect Dark, Banjo-Kazooie, Jet Force Gemini, Battletoads, etc.) *WayForward Technologies catalog (Shantae, Mighty! and Xtreme Sports) *Aardman Animations catalog (Wallace & Gromit, Shaun the Sheep, Timmy Time, Morph, Rex the Runt, Angry Kid, Creature Comforts) Category:Blog posts